maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Earned Stripes/@comment-4085761-20130227235324
Right after the MAD Season 3 Finale on March 4, 2013, here are my episode ideas for MAD Season 4: Episode 1 (79): Honey, I Shrunk the Teen Titans / Samurai Jack in Wonderland '(original airdate: April 15, 2013) (Parody of ''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids and Teen Titans, Samurai Jack and Disney's Alice in Wonderland) 'Episode 2 (80): Escape from Planet Bored / Imperfect Strangers '(original airdate: April 15, 2013) (Parody of Escape from Planet Earth, Perfect Strangers) 'Episode 3 (81): Skylander High / Charlie Brown in Charge '(original airdate: April 29, 2013) (Parody of Skylanders: Giants ''and Disney's ''Sky High, Charlie Brown from Peanuts and Charles in Charge) 'Episode 4 (82): The Three Stooges vs. MediEvil / Uptown Puffy AmiYumi '(original airdate: May 13, 2013) (Parody of the Three Stooges ''and ''MediEvil: Resurrection, Uptown Girls ''and ''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) 'Episode 5 (83): Air-pain! / Don't Shake It Up '(original airdate: May 20, 2013) (Parody of Airplane!, Disney's Shake It Up) 'Episode 6 (84): Who Framed Wreck-It Ralph / My Life as a Teenage Robecca Steam '(original airdate: May 27, 2013) (Parody of Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Disney's Wreck-It Ralph, My Life as a Teenage Robot ''and Robecca Steam from Monster High) '''Episode 7 (85): Flubber Bullets / No Ordinary Family Guy '(original airdate: June 10, 2013) (Parody of Disney's Flubber ''and "Rubber Bullets" by 10cc, ''No Ordinary Family ''and ''Family Guy) 'Episode 8 (86): The Adventures of Sharknerd and Lavahurl in 3-D / Rochelle Goyle's Wonder Emporium '(original airdate: June 17, 2013) (Parody of the Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D, Rochelle Goyle from Monster High and Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium) 'Episode 9 (87): The Grim Adventures of Boris and Natasha / Nefera de Nile Explains It All '(original airdate: June 24, 2013) (Parody of the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy ''and ''Boris and Natasha, Nefera de Nile from Monster High and Clarissa Explains It All) 'Episode 10 (88): Fraud the Lame and Not-Powerful / Spectra Vondergeist Coast to Coast '(original airdate: July 15, 2013) (Parody of Oz the Great and Powerful, Spectra Vondergeist from Monster High and Space Ghost Coast to Coast) 'Episode 11 (89): Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Abbey Bominable / AAAHH!!! Real Monsters, Inc. '(original airdate: July 22, 2013) (Parody of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban ''and Abbey Bominable from Monster High, ''AAAHH!!! Real Monsters ''and Disney and Pixar's ''Monsters, Inc.) 'Episode 12 (90): Cleveland Brown and the Chocolate Factory / Fish Crooks '(original airdate: August 5, 2013) (Parody of Cleveland Brown and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Disney's Fish Hooks) 'Episode 13 (91): Monster High vs. Aliens / Nanny Reno 911! '(original airdate: August 12, 2013) (Parody of Monster High and DreamWorks' Monsters vs. Aliens, Nanny 911 ''and ''Reno 911!) 'Episode 14 (92): The Little Reverse-Speaking Mermaid / Toralei Stripe and Pals '(original airdate: August 19, 2013) (Parody of Disney's the Little Mermaid, Toralei Stripe from Monster High and Pink Panther and Pals) 'Episode 15 (93): Not Brave / The Amazing World of Stuart Little '(original airdate: September 12, 2013) (Parody of Disney and Pixar's Brave, the Amazing World of Gumball ''and ''Stuart Little) 'Episode 16 (94): 1,001 Dalmatians / Bad Times '(original airdate: September 19, 2013) (Parody of Disney's 101 Dalmatians, Good Times) 'Episode 17 (95): The Jetsons Meet the Croods / Operetta's Travels '(original airdate: September 26, 2013) (Parody of the Jetsons Meet the Flintstones ''and DreamWorks' ''the Croods, Operetta from Monster High and Gulliver's Travels) 'Episode 18 (96): Monkeybone's New Groove / Fister's Home for Crazy Weirdo Made-Up People '(original airdate: October 10, 2013) (Parody of Monkeybone ''and Disney's ''the Emperor's New Groove, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) 'Episode 19 (97): Earthworm Jim: the Untold Story / Best in the Muppet Show '(original airdate: October 17, 2013) (Parody of Earthworm Jim and Family Guy's Stewie Griffin: the Untold Story, Best in Show ''and ''the Muppet Show) 'Episode 20 (98): Wallace & Gromit: the Curse of the Gremlins / Brian Griffin on Zombie Island '(original airdate: October 24, 2013) (Parody of Wallace & Gromit: the Curse of the Were-Rabbit ''and ''Gremlins, Brian Griffin from Family Guy ''and ''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) (HALLOWEEN EPISODE!) 'Episode 21 (99): The Barff-it: An Unedited Journey / Pardon the Advertising Interruptions '(original airdate: November 7, 2013) (Parody of the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, ESPN's Pardon the Interruption) 'Episode 22 (100): Clear and Present Scarah Screams / La Tigresa: the Adventures of Frida Suárez '(original airdate: November 14, 2013) (Parody of Clear and Present Danger ''and Scarah Screams from Monster High, ''El Tigre: the Adventures of Manny Rivera) 'Episode 23 (101): Venus McFlytrap of Horrors / Bill Nye the Science Guy's Laboratory '(original airdate: January 16, 2014) (Parody of Venus McFlytrap from Monster High and Little Shop of Horrors, Bill Nye the Science Guy and Dexter's Laboratory) 'Episode 24 (102): 127,000 Hours / ChalkCalzone '(original airdate: January 23, 2014) (Parody of 127 Hours, ChalkZone) 'Episode 25 (103): Johnny Bravo in Goldmember / Time Squad Has Come Today '(original airdate: February 6, 2014) (Parody of Johnny Bravo ''and ''Austin Powers in Goldmember, Time Squad ''and "Time Has Come Today" by the Chambers Brothers) '''Episode 26 (104): As Not Good as It Gets / Whatever Happened to Alfred E. Neuman? '(original airdate: February 13, 2014) (Parody of As Good as It Gets, ''Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? ''and Alfred E. Neuman) '''NOTE: "My Life as a Teenage Robecca Steam", "Rochelle Goyle's Wonder Emporium", "Nefera de Nile Explains It All", "Spectra Vondergeist Coast to Coast", "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Abbey Bominable", "Monster High vs. Aliens", "Toralei Stripe and Pals", "Operetta's Travels", "Clear and Present Scarah Screams",'' and '"Venus McFlytrap of Horrors" '''are 11 Monster High parody ideas in 11 idea episodes in MAD Season 4.